How Ice Can Save A Life
by Unimportant-tbh
Summary: No Miraculous AU. Adrien and Marinette meet during an icestorm. They become friends and help each other through life. Will they fall in love? Read and see!
1. The Meeting...

Third Person-

Marinette rushed down the street trying to get back home before a snow storm hit. She had gotten stuck in one before and did not want it to happen again. Besides she had lots of designs to, well, design. She walked slightly faster being extra careful to _not_ trip. She was ultra clumsy without all this ice to trip on. She sighed. All of a sudden a ferocious wind whipped all around her, stinging her eyes. They teared up so much, she ran right into someone! He fell backwards, Marinette landing on his chest, hands tightly clutching his shirt. She looked up to his face and he looked at her. They locked onto each others eyes and stared, for what seemed like a million years. Eventually, Marinette got her sense back and quickly stood up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz, I should've paid more attention!" She rolled her eyes cursing her luck. She definitely wasn't getting home before the storm got worse.

"Oh it's no problem! I wasn't paying attention either, I'm partially to blame." He stood up and looked around. Anywhere but the blue eyes that had pierced his only seconds before.

She gasped when she saw his face again. She hadn't noticed before but she noticed now. He was _Adrien Agreste! _She immediately started to apologize. Why hadn't he had her arrested or something already?

"Oh my god, you're Adrien Agreste! I'm so sorry." She put her face in her hands knowing that her fashion career had ended even before it started.

"Hey! It's ok, it's ok. You did nothing wrong." He laughed. "I'm not my father." He then noticed how far he was from his home and how bad the snow storm was already. He sighed.

"Uh, w-would you like to come to my place? It's not that far. Of-of course you don't have to! I-I'm not trying to kidnap you or anything!" She nervously laughed hoping she didn't scare him off. This could be her shot to pitch her designs!

"It would be very nice, if you took me to your house. I don't wanna catch a cold or anything." He suddenly shivered. Plus his head hurt, after falling on the ice. He touched the part that was sore and winced. Marinette's eyes widened.

"I didn't cause that did I? Oh no. Come on." She grabbed his hand and navigated through the streets to her apartment. He didn't protest and she wondered if he was sliently trying to find a way to press charges. She really hoped not. When they got to her house she ran to the kitchen and got him an ice pack to put on his head.

"Thanks." They sat in silence, waiting for the storm to pass. It never did.

"I-I, I don't think it's a good idea to go out in that storm. Maybe you should stay here tonight, just to be safe. I have lots of pillow and blankets. I could even make you some, if needed." She let out a deep breath she didn't know she had kept in. He smiled.

"Thank you for your generosity. Any pillow or blanket would be fine, thanks so much." He smiled, a dazzling smile that knocked Marinette off her feet. Her breath hitched and she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Are you ok? Hello? Say something? Please?" She snapped out if whatever trance she was in.

"S-sorry! Um let me go get everything."

She hurried off leaving Adrien alone. He stood up and looked. She had lots of designs that... actually looked good. Maybe he should mention her to his father. They were _that _good. He quickly sat back down when he heard her footsteps.

"So you're a designer, huh? As you can tell I'm Adrien Agreste, so I could recommend you to my father, if you wanted me to." She nearly dropped everything she was holding.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" She gazed at him hopefully. She then cleared her throat and handed him the pillow and blanket. "Unfortunately, I have no pjs for you, seeing as I live by myself, and I am single. The bathroom is right down the hall, first right. Would you like dinner? Or have you eaten?"

"I've eaten, thanks." He was hungry but he didn't want be rude. She studied him. She then shook her head, as if making up her mind about something. She abruptly walked into the kitchen. He distinctly heard the sounds of a pot and the stove turning on. She walked back in with a tray of croissants in her hand.

"Here, an appetizer." She set the tray down in front him.

"What is the entrée?" He smiled. She had barely met him, yet she was cooking him food and letting him sleep in her house.

"Spaghetti. It seemed easiest. And I'm also a little hungry." A little? She was starving! She hadn't eaten all day. She walked back in the kitchen to stir the spaghetti a little more.

When it was done, she sloped it into two bowls and walked back into her living room. She smiled softly when she realized he had fallen asleep. She set the bowl down and went into her room to eat and didn't come back out until dawn.

Adrien-

I woke up, not being able to see. I looked around, trying to find out where the girl had gone. I wanted to talk to her a little more. All I remember was eating the last croissant then laying down. My eyes finally adjusted and I saw a bowl of spaghetti sitting on the table. I smiled. She was unbelievably nice. I sat up and started eating. It was really cold, yet the best spaghetti ever. I would really like to know her better. I quickly finished the bowl and set it down in the kitchen. I noticed her bowl was missing so I set off to find it. She was being so nice the least I could do was wash the dishes. I opened every door until I found her bedroom. The bowl was on the floor. I went to pick it up but something caught my eye. It was her... hair? The moon shined down making it look... beautiful. It was so shiny. I stared at her, taking her face in. _She is so cute. Wait, why am I thinking this? I've only just met her! _I shook my head, trying to clear it. I picked up the bowl and walked back to the kitchen. When the dishes were done I walked back into the living room, laid down, and instantly fell asleep.


	2. How Could I Forget?

**A/n: the rest of this story will have lots of music references. You'll find out why in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I love to entertain people this way! **

-Marinette-

I woke up at dawn and walked softly to the kitchen. I started making breakfast. Halfway through I completely stopped. I had forgotten, _he _was here. I started sliently freaking out. I snuck over to the couch he was sleeping on and looked cautiously at him. I had to admit, he was pretty cute. His bed head was so bad, I would've thought him someone else. **(A/n ;) **i shook my head and went to go get breakfast set up... for two. I sat down and ate breakfast rather quick, to make sure I was gone before he woke up. I made a mess of myself yesterday, I didn't want to today. I would leave him a note. Yeah, that's what I would do.

_I'm off to work! Breakfast is on the table. Help yourself to whatever. I'll be back before lunch. Till then, Au Revoir! - Love Marinette_

I went to the door and quietly opened it. Little did I know, there was a whole lot of snow piled up on the door. It spilled out all over me, covering me in a mountain of coldness.

"YEEEEEEEEEEP! HEELP ME!" **(A/n ok I'm sorry I had no idea how to spell her little noises) **I laid there for a solid four seconds before I saw a golden face, framed perfectly from the snow.

-Adrien-

"HEELP ME!" I woke up instantly and looked around wildly. That's when I noticed the huge pile of snow on the floor and assumed that's where the noise had come from. I jumped up and started digging, not realizing that I had nothing to protect my hands. I soon found her looking at me from upside down, buried in the snow. Her face was pale and framed from the circle I had made. I dug quicker knowing that she must be freezing. Soon she was all the way out, and practically frozen. I sat her down on the couch and wrapped her in the blanket I had used.

"A-are you ok-k-k-k? Your ha-han-hands m-must be c-c-cold," She stuttered out, teeth chattering from the cold. I couldn't believe she was making sure I was ok. Wasn't she the one in the snow?

"Why are you asking me? You were buried! Do you have any hot drinks I can make you? More blankets?" The woman went to stand up but I made her sit back down. "You aren't going anywhere. You are frozen and I must care for you." She blushed a little but finally spoke.

"T-there are m-m-m-more blan-blankets in-in the c-c-c-closet." I nodded and went to go grab them. Yet when I came back she wasn't sitting down. I had only known this girl for a night, yet I had the feeling she was stubborn and prideful. I turned towards the kitchen and saw her standing there making something.

"Really? You need to rest." She turned towards me.

"Well I need to make something for your hands. You did help me get out, so I should give you something back in return." She continued to make whatever she was making and I sat down, not sure what to do. When she was finally done she walked in with two cups and a little plate.

"What's this?" She set the plate and a cup down in front of me, then sat down besides me.

"Breakfast and hot cocoa. You can either put your hands in the drink or just drink it. Either way it will help." I stared, not sure if she was joking. She wasn't.

"Well here." I heaped all the blankets on top of her and covered her completely.

"Hey!" She laughed slapping me on the arm. I smirked and we stared at each other.

"U-um, y-your breakfast is g-get-getting cold." She blushed and look away unable to hold my stare. I started eating. After a few bites I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out my phone and hit shuffle.

-Marinette-

I was confused. Why did he pull out his phone and start playing music? He didn't _seem_ the type to always fill the silence.

"Why-why are you playing m-music?" I stared at his phone, trying to make out the song.

He looked down at his phone, and I thought he wasn't going to answer me. Finally, he spoke.

"My mother- my mother was always listening to music, no matter what. During a photo shoot, she would always have music playing softly in the background, whether the hottest song then, or an old classic. During every meal, or if she was particularly stressed. There was never a moment with her that didn't have music. Maybe that's why she... Music makes you want to feel good, or sings about good times. I guess, especially after her death, I picked up the habit of always needing music."

He looked at me, sadness evident. I touched his arm, unsure of what to do. He looked at me and in his eyes I saw a sorrow that was too deep to describe. That's when we both realized what song was playing.

_I can't help_

_Falling in love, with you_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

He blushed, realizing what song had come on. He paused the music and stood up quickly.

"U-um, I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it, again?"

"Down the hall to the left," I pointed. I watched him go down the hall and tried to calm myself. _Why that song? Of all songs! _Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it.

"Hi ma'am, just came here to tell you that the road is unblocked and to-" he noticed the snow in my house. He grabbed a shovel from wherever he was hiding and took the snow outside.

"Thank you so much. For clearing the road and my house."

"That's just my job madam." He smiled and winked. I blanched in surprise. Was he _flirting _with me!? He walked back to his car and drove away, humming some random song. I quickly closed the door and sat back down on the couch. Adrien walked back in, still blushing.

"The road and door is clear, if you want to leave. O-of course I'm not stopping you or keeping you here, if you want to leave that's perfectly fine! I don't want you stay, leave! No, no I meant I don't want you to stay if you have something to do, obviously. You're not my captive or anything-"

"Thanks, um, I think I will leave now. You are a random person, sort of." He laughed and asked to exchange numbers. (Business purposes, of course). He left and I sat there. I looked at the clock and realized I was late to help Nathaniel with his lecture.

_-lunchtime-_

I sat down to open my homemade lunch of raspberry crowns and lots of other tastiness. Then, a thought appeared, out of nowhere. I never told Adrien Agreste my name.

**Make sure to recommend me to others! I also may be coming out with a different story soon, I'm not sure yet though.**


	3. The Review

Thank you Yellow 14 for that review. Reading it, I realize how bad my story was from a different angle. I guess I was a bit too eager to put my story out there. The PoV was simply horrible. I really have nothing to say, I have no excuse besides I wasn't thinking everything through. I am also sorry about the blurb I had made, I know a lot of people pay attention to that. I also wanted to say, no matter the circumstances NEVER sleep in another persons house. And, even if they are a celebrity, NEVER invite a stranger into your house. This is a fanfic (and a poorly thought out one) where I decide what happens, so of course no one got hurt.

Anyways thank you again, I have taken everything you have said and will use it to make my future stories better. I will continue this story, to help develop my writing skills more. Of course I'll try to make it better and to always improve.

-The Author


	4. A Date?

**Thank you Kitten for that review, it really made my day. I hope you continue enjoying my story.**

**——————————————————————————**

"Girl, are you serious!? You let him in your house!?" Alya practically screamed at me. We turned right, we were almost back to my house after we had grabbed lunch together.

"Are you ma-"

"I'm livid! A stranger! In your house! Because you want to 'get your designs out there'. What were you thinking? He could've done something to you while you were sleeping! Did you lock your bedroom door?! No!" She sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt because of a stupid mistake."

I stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Alya I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was rash, impulsive, stupid. Honestly I can go on about how much I regret bringing him home with me. That's not going to change anything though. Besides, he has my phone number-"

"He has your phone number _and _knows where you live!? I'm sending you to self defense class. Your safety is wayy more important than your designs!" She looked away and we continued walking. We walked in slience until we were at my house.

————————

"Bro, seriously? You went home with her? How does that make **any **sense to you? She could've been a serial killer or something! Maybe worse!"

"Nino, calm down before you disrupt people!" I looked around the cafe, hoping we didn't disturb anyone.

"That was extremely irresponsible." He shook his head. "What made you think it was safe to go home with her?"

"I didn't think. I saw her and- I just trusted her. Her eyes..." I trailed off, thinking about how her eyes captivated me, how her hair shined in the moonlight.

"Bro? Dude come on don't leave me like that."

"What? Oh sorry. I don't know what happened." I glanced at Nino, then looked back down at my coffe. I was embarrassed. He had this look on his face, I could swear he softened and smiled.

"Well, all I can say is **don't **do it again. I don't want you to get hurt. How would I explain this to your dad?" He laughed, meaning lecture was over. "Do you at least have her name?" I remained silent.

_Her name? I'm so stupid! How could I forget to ask her?!_

"Are you serious? You spent the night with the stranger, got her phone number, and didn't ask for her name? This is unrealistic, almost like we are in some poorly written fanfiction. Text her now, ask her name, I need to meet this girl." I sighed and pulled out my phone.

_Hey, is this a good time?_

————————

"Can I get you anything Alya?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Just some snacks! Oh, have you made any chocolate lately?" Alya's voice rang from the living room.

"Actually, I have. Be there in a second!" I walked back to the living room balancing a plate of cookies. I sat down next to her and offered her chocolate. She grabbed a handful while looking something up on her phone.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked as I took some chocolate myself.

"This self defense class doesn't cost that much. And it happens Saturdays, when you don't have work! Or help Nathaniel." She said as she stuffed the chocolate into her mouth.

"If you really want me to Alya. Worry about that later though, we have a show to watch!" I turned the TV on when my phone dinged. I unlocked my phone to look at the message. "Alya... it's Adrien." I started sliently freaking out. I wasn't ready for this!

"What?! What'd he say?!" She practically grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Well, he said hi. Should I text back?"

"Yes text back! Say 'Hey what's up?' See what he wants.. maybe he wants to meet!" She looked at me excitedly.

"Why do you want to meet him so badly? A few minutes ago, you thought I shouldn't hang out with him again." I asked as I answered Adrien's text.

"I never said that! I said letting him into your house, without knowing him at all was bad. And since I know you, you are going to see him again until you get to meet Gabriel Agreste. I can't allow that without meeting Adrien myself," there was a pause, "Also, I would like to interview him. Anyway has he texted back yet?"

"Yeah, he wants to know my name and maybe meet at the cafe nearby." I responded while typing in my name. "S-should we go?" I was hesitant. Who knew what he wanted.

"Yes, girl, yes! Come on!"

————————

"Her name is Marinette." I told Nino.

"I know her! She went to my highschool. She's cool. Is she coming? Her best friend is my fiancé."

"Alya? How come she never brought Marinette around?"

"I dunno, when have you really ever hung out with Alya? Anyway, are Marinette and Alya coming?"

"Yeah, they are." Nino's face lit up. I smiled. He looked so happy, just at the mention Alya. I put an earbud in and listened to music quietly. Nino started scrolling through his phone, probably trying to get ideas for a new song. I looked out the window, for awhile, until eventually, I saw them walk up to the cafe door.

"Hey Nino, they're here." He jumped up excitedly and grabbed two more chairs. He stood, waiting for them until they came up to our table. I watched as Nino and Alya greeted each other, hugged, and sat down.

"H-hello Adrien. Nice to s-see you again." I looked at her and couldn't stop staring. Time stopped and all I could see was her. All I could hear was the music playing in my ear,

_The death of a bachelor_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Letting the water fall_

_The death of a bachelor_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Seems so fitting for _

_Happily Ever, woo_

_How could I ask for more_

_A lifetime of laughter _

_At the expense_

_Of the death-_

I quickly ripped the earbud out and stood up to say hi, knocking over the chair. The whole restaurant was staring at me. I awkwardly laughed, feeling my face warm up a little. I touched the nape of my neck, and pulled a chair out for her. We both sat down.

"Hey, Marinette." It was weird, saying her name.

"H-hi. Nice to see you again, A-Adrien." I looked at her oddly, didn't she already say that?

"So, how have you been? Got any new designs I could see? I'm sure they look amazing."

"That-thats very sweet of you. Unfortunately, I didn't bring any designs with me. Maybe we could meet later sometime this week?"

"That sounds great! My next photoshoot is on Saturday, we could meet at twelve and have lunch together?"

"Perfect." She looked at me.

"Ahem." Alya cleared her throat.

Marinette and I looked away from each other, lightly blushing. Nino started taking about his next gig and how helpful Alya was in helping him get it, but I couldn't pay too much attention. Marinette was sitting so close, I couldn't help but study her. I had worked with many models, yet she was one of the prettiest people I had ever seen. We all talked for a while, just about life. It was nice, but nothing ever lasts for ever. I got a call from my father.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go.."

"Daddy issues?" Nino asked playfully. I lightly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Yeah, so I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Alya, and properly meeting you, Marinette. Bye everyone." I nodded at Nino and walked away.

————————

"I didn't get to interview him." Alya whined.

"Later, babe. I'm sure Adrien and Marinette gonna spend a lot more time together." He winked at me.

"W-what?! Why would we be spending more time together?! Not that I don't want to, I mean it would be great but why did you say it that way?!"

"Girl, Adrien was whipped over you. You saw how he stared at you for like, ever."

"N-no! Th-that's not what happened!" Alya and Nino shared knowing glances.

"If you say so, Marinette. Anyway I gotta go too. I got a that gig I was talking about in a few minutes, so you gals enjoy the coffe." He got up and kissed Alya on the check, then waved bye to me, walking away. Alya looked at me.

"Who's paying the bill?"

**——————————————————————————This chapter was a bit uneventful, but more will be coming. Until then, thanks for reading! **


	5. Chances

I sped walked down the street. I was going to a cafe. There I would meet Adrien and we would have lunch before going to his photoshoot. I stopped at the crosswalk, but saw someone bend down to grab something. They were about to get hit by a car! I ran and pulled them out of the way just in time.

"Are you ok?" I asked, steadying her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"What happened?"

"I dropped my cookie. I went to pick it up, not even paying attention."

"I understand, I'm like that too. My name is Marinette." I said, giggling.

"Tiki. Again, thanks for helping me up, usually people don't stop to help." She smiled.

"Of course! I try to help anyone I can."

"I think we could be very good friends." She said, winking at me. "See you around, Marinette."

"Bye!" I continued walking down the street.

———————————

I was to the cafe I was meeting Marinette at, when I stopped walking. I had dropped my wallet. I went back to pick it up, when I heard a faint,

"_Help." _

A man was laying to my right, a cut on his forehead. It probably hurt a lot. While on my right, a person was running away with my wallet. I could try to catch him, or help the man next to me. My wallet had my credit cards, and drivers license, but the man next to me needed medical help. I rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Sir are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"I'm fine, I think. I just need a bandage. That man got away with your wallet."

"You needed help. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I never thought Adrien Agreste would help me off the ground. It's a dream come true." He smirked at me. "Don't worry, I won't tell everyone. The names Plagg."

"If you are sure you don't need medical attention, I've got to go, I have an important meeting."

"I'm fine. Go meet Marinette. See you around." He said, walking away.

———————————

"That's it Adrien, work it! Look this way! No, not like that!" I would strangled him if Marinette wasn't here. Her giggle made it all better.

"Alright, lets take 5." André was a new photographer, he was just getting the hang of it, I explained to Marinette. We sat down at a table, and she showed me her designs. She really was brilliant.

"These are really amazing Marinette, I'm sure my father would love them." She blushed and stammered out a thank you.

"You are amazing at modeling, Adrien, how long have you been doing it?"

"A while now, since I was 14."

"Wow, that's a long time. Do you want to continue modeling?" No one had ever asked me what I wanted to do. They all just assumed I would continue being a model.

"I-I don't know. I haven't thought about that."

"Do you haven any hobbies?"

"No, I don't." I looked off into the distance. I, didn't really do anything for, myself.

"Well that's a shame. Hobbies are quite fun. How about I help you? Do you like animals? How about art? My friend Nathaniel, he does art lectures at the college, you could come with me to one of them!" She looked at me excitedly and smiled, her brilliant, bright smile.

"Thank you Marinette! That sounds fun! I would love to do that." I smiled back at her.

"Y-Yeah, how about Monday? I-I'll plan stuff for you to try!"

"Thank you, Marinette." I stood up and hugged her. This was the first time anyone had tried to get me out of modeling. I quickly pulled back, not sure if it was ok to hug her.

"Uh, o-Of course Adrien, y-you're my f-friend." We awkwardly sat down, and stayed in slience until it was time to start shooting again.

———————————

"Thanks for coming Marinette. You made it more enjoyable then usual."

"Thanks for inviting me Adrien. It was fun watching a photoshoot. Here are my designs. Thanks again for showing them to your dad."

"Of course, these are really amazing." I walked Marinette to the sidewalk, since she walked here. My dad still insists Gorilla drives me.

"Goodbye Marinette, see you Monday!" I waved to her and got in the limousine.

———————————

I sped walked to Nathaniel's lecture. The photoshoot took longer the expected, and I was almost late. When I finally got there the lecture had just started.

"Ah, nice of you to show up Marinette." He smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down next to Rose and Juleka.

"What are we doing today?" I whispered to Rose.

"We are finally learning how to draw!" She said excitedly. Juleka smiled warmly at her partners eagerness.

"We only joined to help Nathaniel with his shyness, but we are really enjoying his lessons. And he's been doing great, it's like when he's teaching, his nervousness just goes away." Rose said, looking back at the board.

I smiled to myself, I was very proud of Nathaniel.

"Oh, and Marinette, I brought my brother to today's lesson, I want you to meet him." Juleka whispered over to me. I nodded back, and payed attention to Nathaniel's lesson.

I stayed after class was over, to meet Juleka's brother and to talk to Nathaniel.

"Marinette, this is my brother, Luka." Luka waved at me.

"Hey! Marinette, right? Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you t-to." Adrien, and now Luka? I barely knew either of them. I was a grown woman! I ran my own shop! This was embarrassing. I steeled my nerves.

"Yes, I'm Marinette. It's nice to meet you, Luka. What brought you to Nath's lecture?"

"Juleka said Nathaniel was very good at teaching, and I've wanted to learn a little about drawing. I've always loved art. Especially musical art. I'm a guitarist actually. I thought learning how to draw would be cool. Nathaniel did a good job at explaining shading, I've never understood it before."

"Thank you for the compliments, I'm glad you enjoyed the lesson," Nathaniel said walking up to us.

"Of course, it was a very good lesson, but I'm afraid I have to go now. I've got some errands to run, food to buy. We should find a time to hang out, Marinette."

"Definitely. Bye, Luka."

"I'm going also, Rose is waiting for me at the car. Bye Marinette, Nathaniel." Juleka and Luka walked away, leaving Nath and me.

"So Nath, how'd it go with Marc last night?" He blushed almost as red as his hair.

"It was great, I think... I think I like him."

"I knew it!" I squealed. I was so happy for them!

"This couldn't have happened without you, you know. He seems like a really good guy." I hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you! You've seemed so sad lately. Do you have a another date?" Nathaniel touched the nape of his neck.

"Y-Yeah, tomorrow." He smiled, his blush still not completely gone.

"Oh that's great!! You'll have to tell me how it goes!"

"I will, Marinette." He walked me to the sidewalk, and we said our goodbyes.

Later that night, I texted Juleka and asked for Luka's phone number.

———————————

Gorilla drove me to my father's house, I had a meeting scheduled with him today. When we got there I took a second inside the car to put on my neutral face. I didn't have to, but father wouldn't be so hard to talk to if I didn't show emotions. I got out and walked in the door.

I stood in the foyer, looking at the grey walls. Mostly everything was grey, my father didn't like to have color in his house. Maybe that's why I had to leave. This house, it wasn't, and could never be a home.

I walked into his office and saw a woman standing there.

"Adrien, this is Kagami. She is the best fencer in Paris, and will be giving you private lessons from now on." Kagami shook my hand.

"Hello Kagami, I'm sure it will be a pleasure to train with you."

"It will be a honor to train with me." Then she walked out the door.

Father turned his attention back his computer, seemingly unaware I was standing there.

"Ahem. Father, can I have your attention for a few more moments?" He looked at me.

"What is it Adrien?"

"I have some designs I think you should see."

"Adrien, you know I have the designs I need. Besides, they can't be that good that I need to look at them right now."

"Father, they really are-"

"Adrien I don't care. Leave." I breathed deep breaths, in and out.

"No, father. I am not going anywhere until you look at these designs!" My father turned to me, silencing me with a look.

"Hand them here. If they are not as good as you say they are, there will be consequences." I gave the folder to him and stepped back. He looked through the papers, his expression unchanged.

"What is the name of this designer?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," I said eagerly. "She runs her own design shop, called _'Ville De La Mode Amour'._"

"City of Love Fashion..." My father mumbled to himself. "You May leave now Adrien."

———————————

I got a call from an unknown number just before I went to bed.

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Mr. Agreste saw your designs. He wants you to come in tomorrow to discuss your partnership with him."_

I nearly dropped the phone in shock. I took a moment to recover, then asnwered the woman back.

_"What time?" _

My phone started ringing. It was from Marinette?

_"Marinette?"_

_"Thank you! Thank you so so much!" _She was loud I had pull the phone away from my ear.

_"You're welcome?"_

_"You told your father about my designs! I just got a call! He said he wanted to meet tomorrow to talk about partnering up!"_

_"That's great Marinette! He usually never does that unless he is serious!"_

_"Thank you, Adrien. You've done me a huge favor! If there is anything, I can ever do for you, make sure to tell me!"_

_"I will, though your friendship is enough." _She laughed, and it gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling.

_"I have to go now, Adrien. Thank you again." _

_"Of course. Goodnight Marinette."_

———————————. ———————————

**Thank you, Jane. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
